Blood of the Sith
by JasonNyte
Summary: This story follows a young male human named Jason Nyte, as well as a few others who follow and oppose him as he learns the truth about his past and family and rises in power as he learns many secrets of the force.
1. Prologue

What is peace? Is it life without emotion? Or is it a lie, a word used to hide from the galaxy as it truly is? I ask myself this one question without end as I travel. The Jedi teach life without emotion is peace, yet all I feel is anger and chaos, emotions that which defy all the teachings I've been given.

I've asked the masters multiple times why I feel such things, but each time they tell me nothing. I feel they are hiding the truth from me, I can feel it through the force. I will one day find the truth, and expose the lies of the council.

Even now I use the force to search for the answers, learning much in meditation, but none of the answers I seek. Despite my ability to hear the thoughts of others, to feel the galaxy's heartbeat pulse through my veins, I find nothing to answer my questions.

The dark side calls to me, seductive and strong. The sound is familiar to me, though I know not why. All I know is the Jedi council lie to me, and I intend to find the truth of my name.


	2. Chapter 1

The hall echoed with the voices of various Jedi instructing their padawan students as I made my way through to the Jedi council chamber. My saber hung from my belt and moved in a way I had grown used to over the few years I'd been a Jedi. I had my hood drawn over my head where it was comfortable, seeing a few of the padawans stare at me with curious eyes.

I continued on my way, paying no mind to anyone looking at me. I was accustomed to being looked on with curiosity and even fear. I am a Jedi Sentinel, rarely found at the Jedi academies or temples, and go about with subtlety and caution. In addition I am told that I have a unique connection to the Dark Side, one that makes it hard to resist.

Recently I had finished one of the missions I had been sent on and returned to the academy as my old master had told me she has a new mission that I must take as soon as possible, so I returned via Republic transport. As I pushed open the doors, I felt a tingling in the back of my mind, I knew something big was going on, long before I heard the council arguing and saw the two other Jedi Knights.

I took my place beside the other two, seeing my friend Lillia, a human female who had taken strongly to learning the physical aspects of the force and saber, mastering physical combat and bearing her heavier armor and a single lightsaber, as well as my friend and adopted brother Romminic, a catlike alien known as Cathar, who had mastered all forms of saber combat and is learning force combat as well, bearing medium armor and a double bladed saber, similar to my own.

Romminic had been my friend and brother from the first memory I hold, we lived and fought together in the depths of Coruscant, scavenging and hunting just enough to get by.

I shifted my attention from my friends to my former master, whom had managed to quell the arguing. "Jason, it is good than you are here, now we may tell you three what it is that you are here for." My old master was a female Twi'lek, and very strong in the ways of the force. Her voice was calm and soothing, though it did nothing to my constant annoyance that I have no idea where it comes from. "Jason, Lillia, Romminic, you three are going to investigate the Empires activities-"

"Liana, I don't think this is wise sending these three to find out what is going on. They are still young and newly admitted to the order, they..."

"... Are three of the best Jedi knights we have. Jason is an extraordinary tracker, Romminic has a special gift for finding useful items, and Lillia has a vast understanding of various different languages," she said folding her hands over themselves, "therefore they will be an excellent team for this mission. Don't forget their contribution when the empire had showed up and attacked Hoth."

The male Jedi master grunted in disproval, but said nothing more. "Now as I was saying," Master Liana continued, "you three will be investigating empire activity here on Coruscant. We have no idea how they got here without us noticing or why they are here, but that is for you to find out." She shifted her weight and looked at me with those soft blue eyes of hers, "any questions?"

I spoke up instantly, "Only for where to begin our investigation master Liana." I was ready to go on the mission and get away from the academy. I always felt uneasy at the Jedi academy, as if I didn't belong there.

Master Liana nodded some before answering, "You will start with the Screaming Jawa cantina in a lower level of the city. We've had reports of empire activity in that cantina recently. It should be the best starting spot." I nodded, understanding what she had said before turning and walking out of the Council chambers.

Romminic followed me out of the room and through the hall, but I noticed Lillia had stayed back in the council room. I was curious as to why she had stayed back, but I decided that it wouldn't be too important. All that mattered right now was the mission.


End file.
